


Quantum Improbabilities

by kat8cha



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, NEITHER SIDE CONSENTS, PWP, Tail Sex, mentions of eddie/rose, mentions of jaime/traci, mentions of nekron, neither side consents to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is a normal guy who gets himself into abnormal situations. When Eddie is brought back to life by Nekron there turns out to be a catch, or two, involved. (Written in 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Improbabilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalentropy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalentropy/gifts).



> So I don't usually go about posting old fics but a friend was asking for this one and thus, it's going up on AO3.

Jaime had never intended to be a super hero. He was a normal guy, in fact, he was a pretty normal guy even though he was a superhero. He lived a normal life with a normal family in a normal house (when it wasn't being blown up) and he had normal life goals.

He wanted to be a dentist.

He and Traci were doing pretty well as a couple. They'd done some kissing so far, and they'd even moved past just kissing to touching each other under their clothes. Nothing below the waist, but he'd gotten to cup her breasts recently. That had been pretty awesome. Sure, Traci had had to reassure him that touching her like that was okay… Jaime moved slow. He would be okay with just kissing.

Though he was certainly past kissing right now. 

"Aah, oh…" The floor of the Titans tower was cold and hard and slippery against Jaime's back when he squirmed. He arched upward, head grinding uncomfortably against the floor. He could hear it, the noise his hair made, slightly crunchy, just like how his shoulders squeaked and slipped in the sweat. Khaji Da sparked and sputtered, sending threads of energy up and down his spine that almost made him scream.

Eddie's tail moved inside of him, almost unbearably hot, the flared end was folded up to fit inside of him, almost rolled up, and the points brushed against his prostate on every thrust and retreat. 

"Dios mio… Eddie." Eddie himself hovered above Jaime, his hands planted on the floor on opposite sides of Jaime's head. His hot hot hot breath blew across Jaime's face and made the rest of him seem so much colder. "Eddie…" Another push of Eddie's tail, a deliberate tease across Jaime's prostate. "Oh!" Jaime curled his hands into fists and pounded on the floor as his back arched upward, he almost burned himself when he got too close to Eddie.

He hadn't expected this when he came to the tower that day. Of course, Jaime hadn't expected to arrive at Titans Tower and find the whole team there welcoming Eddie back. Jaime had been a little more circumspect. Eddie had stood there, practically glowing with warmth and emotion (and the fires of hell) but Jaime had learned running with the former JLI over the past year that when people came back from the dead it wasn't always for the best. Still, whoever or whatever had sent Eddie back had certainly come up with a good plan. The Titans had been called out to help with some riot control, then they'd been tied up in a fight with Brigadoom (and Jaime wondered why so many villains seemed like bad ethnic stereotypes) and finally there had been an episode with giant squids in the harbor. By the time they all headed back to the tower Eddie had proven himself a Teen Titan again and everyone had just wanted to sleep. The last thing Jaime saw of Eddie before he crawled into his bed was the red skinned teen being pulled into Ravager's bedroom. 

The Scarab had woken Jaime up at around two-thirty in the morning. It sensed 'unstable dark quantum improbability energy' which Jaime had taken to mean they were under attack. Of course the alarm had not been sounding and when Jaime exited his room he didn't see anyone. He had thought about alerting someone but had felt that he could at least handle what Khaji Da was calling a 'small dimensional disturbance' on his own. Plus, dimensions and states of reality were his thing, right? Super awesome Reach technology and all. Even if it was magic.

Oh, if only he had known.

Several floors up and the Scarab had chirped that Bloomberg, Eddie was in the room with the magic. Jaime had thought to himself 'maybe it's what brought Eddie back' and then had done the stupid thing of knocking before entering the room. "Hey, Ed-" The blast of quantum improbability energy had felt like sticking his finger in the Reach's computer, or the electric machine Max Lord had hooked him up to during his interrogation. It was bright and painful and Jaime heard Khaji Da scream while pain flared bright on his nerve endings and he screamed as well before he landed on the floor, pain flaring through his spine at the touch of hard metal against his naked and sensitive back. Whatever he'd shouted hadn't been the sort of language his mother would approve of, and Jaime was pretty sure it had been in Reach. 

He hadn't been able to hear the Scarab and his vision had been hazy, the ceiling had swum in his vision. Then Eddie had been there and blocked everything out. 

"Do you remember the version of me from the future?" Eddie asked. His eyes were large and looked confused. "He said he killed you. You, future you. I know how he did it. He did it just like I did. He shorted out the scarab." 

"Eddie that," Eddie's tail stilled within him and then it flared pushing him open. "Uhn!"

"Nekron… he said to do that to you." The tail rubbed, flat edged and thin but so wide, over and over Jaime's prostate. Jaime twisted, wanting to escape the cage Eddie had built of his own too hot body. "To short out the Scarab. He said I had to trigger the spell to distract Raven. He said you would notice. He said." Eddie's face looked so confused. "He said I was in heaven, that he had dragged me down and that I would do his bidding. That he'd dirty my soul. Jaime. Jaime he wants Bart. He doesn't…" Eddie's tail pulled back until it was just the flat edge inside of Jaime. Jaime wheezed. "I'm so confused." 

The tail pushed in again, hard and rough and right up against his prostate. Jaime called out again, in Reach, and he finally heard Khaji Da in the back of his head just before his orgasm blew through his body and he blacked out.


End file.
